Christmas Surpise
by Sniper CC
Summary: Akito cannot seem to find a present for Sana oh no what will he do. Read on to find out, then Review please.


It was nearly Christmas Eve and everyone was preparing for, not only Christmas but Akito Hayama and Sana Karata's middle birthday party. It was slightly snowing outside. All the kids were building snowmen with top-hats and carrot noses, and they were having snow-wars and snowball fights. While everyone else was either preparing for everything, or out still trying to find the best gift, for the middle birthday party was on Christmas Eve, and since Akito had never had a real birthday before, because he always spent his birthday at his mother's grave, for his mother died giving birth to him, Sana told him they would put there to birthdays together and find the day in the middle. Though she wasn't the best in math so she just guessed that the day between October 14th and March 6th was December 24th. It didn't matter to her though.

Mean while Akito was out trying to find the perfect gift for Sana, he wanted it to be the best gift ever, because she had shown him that he doesn't have to be the BOSS MONKEY or the LONE WOLF, just to be himself. She had done something no one else had ever done, not even his father or sister could do. She showed him that he isn't a monster but a person.

After she had done this they became friends. They did everything together, and as time went on he started to like her as more than a friend, even though before all this he liked her some, but not like this before. Though now that he is getting to know her better, he is able to find more good qualities about her. For those reasons he wanted to get her the perfect birthday/Christmas gift ever. Except there was a problem, he wasn't the only boy who like her. Nakzumi Karuma, a young child star just like Sana, liked her as well. He had a pale face with silvery hair. Which was nothing like Akito's tan face with dark dirty brown hair. Knowing that he was rich made it hard to find a present that would 'WOW' her. He started to think he would never find anything, then he thought he could tell her how he fells about her for her present, but no what if she didn't fell the same way.

He walked down the road, and there she was just standing there in front of a store, staring at something. As he walked over there and just as he was going to say something to her, her manger Rei walked over to her and told her get in the car I will be done in a minute. As she did this she didn't even notice him standing there.

He walked over to where she was standing so he could see what she was looking at, but all he saw was a little stuffed snowman. Then he started thinking in his mind "What does she want ? How does she fell about us? We've been friends for son long and I don't want to be the one who ruins that. It means so much to me that were friends. It meant so much to me when she showed me that she cared. That she didn't care what kind of past I had, that that stuff was all be hind me. Just what's in front of me in my future is what counts." I really need to find something to get her. I never knew it would be this hard just to find one present.

He heard his name being called out to and turning, hoping it was her, but the only person he saw was Tsayashoi, one of his friends from school. "Hey Akito wait up, have you found a present for Sana yet?" he asked but Akito just vaghly replied with a "no I haven't and why is that your business any ways?" "Well then come with me I know what you can get her," and with that he grabbed Akito by the arm and drug him practly all the way down the street from which he was standing. Till finally he stopped in front of what looked like an ordinary store. Akito asked why he had took him here, and Tsayashoi replied, "go inside and see for your self." He went in and saw that it was a jewelry store. He turned and said "now what is it you wanted to show me? Cause if this was it then I'm leaving, for I have better things to do." Then he pointed to a display case and told him to go look inside of it. There inside the case was a neckless. He looked at it for a minute and saw that it was a locket with the words "You mean more to me that you think" engraved on it. Then he realized why he had brought him here. For Tsayashoi was the only person who knew how he felt about Sana.

He bought the neckless and then went to go get it wrapped, but he remembered that he still had to get her a Christmas present. He knew exactly what he was going to get her. After he got it wrapped, he walked back to where she was standing and got the snowman. When he went to but it the store owner said that this snowman was full of surprises, he asked what he meant by that and he replied "Who ever hug's this item will be cursed. Since he wasn't supersticious he didn't believe this and bought it any way and thought in his mind that that can't be any different than any other day. He got it wrapped as well and went home.

He kept wondering what the party was going to be like. What Nakzumi was going to get her, but he wasn't woring as much since he already had he present. When the time came for him to get ready for the party, it took him longer than usual to get ready cause he didn't want to make a bad impression. Unlike the way he usually looks, he wore an dresser outfit with dress pants and a nice shirt. Then he left the house and as he was going to Sana's he saw Tsayashoi and they walked the together. When they got to the front gait of her house they pushed the call button to get in. The maid answered and asked who they were, they told her who they were and she let them in. When they walked in the door they noticed that no one was there, they thought that they were the first one¢s there but then the maid came and told them that the party was upstairs.

As they were going up they could here music and people talking. Though just as they were reaching the top, Akito froze with shock. He was scared to now what was coming, he had never even been to a party before, therefore he had no idea what was coming. "Akito what's wrong with you arn't you siked about the party?" Tsayashoi asked, but Akito didn¢t reply. He couldn't cause he was frozen from shock. He didn't know what to do. If he should try and go or if he should just leave, but he thought for a minute he knew he couldn't leave, for this was his and Sana's aparty and that would be just rood. That and what would he didn't show up for his own party.

He remember the look on her face when she came up with the idea for the middle birthday. She had that look in her eyes when she's happy or super excited, she always had that look. Her eyes would get all big and her red hair would sort of stand up a little, like when you get electrocuted. He enjoyed that look cause it suited he more than her sad a moppy look she had when she had heard about his mother. He unfroze and started up the stairs again. Though he still didn't know what was ahead of him, he still hoped he would get to see that look in her eyes when she opened his gift.

They reached the door and went in. Sana yelled at them for being late but Tsayashoi just said that they were just busy and lost track of time. Akito looked around the room and then saw Nakzumi, they gave each other evil looks. When the time came to open presents, Sana went first. She started with Nakzumi's present, he got her a charm bracelet with little babbits on it. Next came Akito's present, she stared to open it and when she did she found that it was a gold locket, she immediately loved it, then she opened her other gift from him. When she noticed that it was the snowman she was looking at earlier she screamed with excitement. Though when she hugged it something unusual happened, she turned into a rabbit. Akito realized that this what what the stiore owner was talking about. He rushed to call the police. Then they rushed over and said that they see this all the time near the holidays.

They said that it would wear off in a little whil and not to worry. Mean while Sana was hopping around making a comotion. She had no idea what had happened to her, but she was having fun being a rabbit. She hopped around and then she hopped over on Akito and he petted her head. When this finally wore off every one was so relieved to see the old Sana again. 


End file.
